Wild Wild Death
Wild Wild Death (Case #89, or Case #33 of Pacific Bay) is the third case of Ivywood Hills, the thirty-third case of Pacific Bay, and the eighty-ninth case of the game. Case Background 's Western film project, starring Brett Nolan and Eva Grant.]] Horace Foster cordially invited Frank Knight and the player to a filming space at Abitbol & Sons Studios in Ivywood to witness the filming of The Ornery Die Last, the same film's script Russell Crane seized from a brainwashed Gaston Dumas for Horace in the previous case. Frank admitted his love for Western movies and told the player that the filming of this movie was no exception. A chance to witness a filming turned into a murder investigation once Horace was found dismembered to death (due to blood loss resulting from the loss of limbs) on the set of The Ornery Die Last. Without hesitation, the player immediately shipped Horace's corpse to Roxie Sparks for autopsy as a vehicle for the murder investigation. The investigation took Frank and the player to a food truck and the estate of Horace for clues, which eventually led the duo to incriminate Luz Lucha—a female Hispanic wrestling sensation—as the killer. took off her mask to reveal the skull birthmark on her forehead.]] During the moment of her arrest, Luz tried to put the blame on Tex Houlihan but failed when Frank grilled the wrestler into admitting that killing Horace "was a piece of cake" for her. Luz, a female wrestling champion for three straight years, felt that a hit to Horace was easy to her sights. One day she found Horace on the set of The Ornery Die Last when he was alone, and pretended to forgive him by offering whiskey as goodwill. When the ketamine in the whiskey took effect, Horace lost control of himself, allowing Luz to tie the movie producer to the horses by the elbow and the knees. Luz then played the sound of a rattlesnake on her phone, scaring the horses as if the snakes were real, making them run away "like their tails were on fire"—thus dismembering Horace to death. After the statement, Luz took some time to take off her mask in order to reveal a skull tattoo on her forehead, which was her birthmark. Frank and the player heard enough so they shipped the female wrestling sensation to court. In court, Luz stated before Judge Dante her reason to kill Horace. With his discomfort of wrestling masks aside, Horace promised Luz that he would pay all the money he owed her, but broke his promise one too many times. So Luz took a still from one of her wrestling matches replacing her victim's face with Horace's as a fatal reminder for him to pay her up in full, not to mention a "Dead Man's Hand" (consisting of the Eight of Diamonds, Eight of Clubs, Ace of Diamonds, and the Ace of Spades) she sent to augment her demand for her money to be returned in a timely manner. Horace would then counter that Luz was no match for him, so the wrestler was forced to do what she told Frank and the player back in the interrogation room to make him realize her seriousness in her endeavors. Judge Dante heard enough, so a 25-year jail sentence was an appropriate judgment for Luz. Frank knew Horace had no honor, but admitted that there's no plausible reason for blood to be shed. .]] 's car key with a gold chain of The Utopians.]] Russell deduced that a cult known as the Utopians were liable for Gaston's brainwashing and wanted to conduct an inquiry about their activities, but Chief Marquez wanted Frank and the player to check Horace's mansion for a possible break-in. Meanwhile, Eva Grant demanded that the player find her car keys on the movie set so she could leave Ivywood in order to abandon her career for a less stressful one; after the player found her car key, however, she apologized for wrongly accusing the player of assisting the paparazzi about her alleged affair with Horace. Furthermore, Russell informed Frank and the player that Brett Nolan was liable for leaving the cryptic card in Horace's mansion—grounds for Frank and the player to quiz Brett about it. The actor wasn't very happy with the player taking the card away from Horace's mansion, but dropped a bomb when he revealed that Russell was raised to be a Utopian—driving the Pacific Bay Police to a state of darkness. Frank angered Russell as he informed the profiler about what Brett bubbled out to him and the player during their conversation earlier on. Russell's world turned upside-down when his father, Jupiter Crane, asked the player to check Horace's mansion for a contract between him and the late movie producer. Once Russell returned the restored contract to Leo Brooks (the accountant responsible for writing a contract for Jupiter), Leo informed the profiler about the Utopians secretly controlling Ivywood—making Russell mentally unstable by the minute. He was irate to know about his father manipulating the player, to which Jupiter responded that he wanted to shred the contract in order to remove the Utopians' involvement in Horace's project, but Russell went off-topic by bubbling out that the Utopians ruined his childhood—suggesting that the profiler was now consumed with vengeance. Russell hated the idea of Jupiter manipulating the player for the benefit of the Utopians, thus making a promise that he would get to the bottom of this no matter the cost. Victim *'Horace Foster' (found dismembered on a Western movie set) Murder Weapon *'Horses' Killer *'Luz Lucha' Suspects C89LLucha.png|Luz Lucha C89EGrant.png|Eva Grant C89LBrooks.png|Leo Brooks C89THoulihan.png|Tex Houlihan C89BNolan.png|Brett Nolan Killer's Profile *The killer wears cowboy boots. *The killer plays poker. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer wears leather. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes C89MovieSetA.png|Western Movie C89MovieSetB.png|Movie Cart C89HoraceMansionA.png|Victim's Home C89HoraceMansionB.png|Coffee Table C89FoodTruckA.png|Food Truck C89FoodTruckB.png|Truck Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Western Movie. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Playing Cards) *Analyze Playing Cards. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Autograph) *Ask Luz Lucha about her autograph to the victim. (Prerequisite: Autograph restored) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Prerequisite: Talk to Luz Lucha; Clues: Victim's Safe, Faded Paper) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Jewelry) *Examine Jewelry. (New Suspect: Eva Grant) *Talk to Eva Grant about her jewelry. (Prerequisite: Jewelry verified to be Eva's) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Accountant's Letter) *Analyze Accountant's Letter. (09:00:00) *Ask Leo Brooks about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Accountant's Letter analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Horses; Attribute: The killer wears cowboy boots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Tex Houlihan about his work with horses. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Food Truck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Props Crate, Torn Paper) *Examine Props Crate. (Result: Work Gloves) *Analyze Work Gloves. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Collage) *Question Luz about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Collage restored) *Investigate Coffee Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Blue Bottle, Victim's Case) *Examine Blue Bottle. (Result: Bottle Label) *Analyze Bottle Label. (12:00:00) *Ask Brett Nolan about the Utopian Bottle. (Prerequisite: Bottle Label analyzed) *Examine Victim's Case. (Result: Movie Memorabilia) *Examine Movie Memorabilia. (Result: Blackmail Letter) *Question Leo about Horace's blackmail letter. (Prerequisite: Blackmail Letter found) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Eva about her diva meltdown. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Truck Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Horseshoe, Broken Statue) *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (09:00:00) *Talk to Tex about his horses being sold off. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Utopian Statue) *Question Brett about the Utopian Statue. (Prerequisite: Statue restored) *Investigate Movie Cart. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Rocks, Victim's Belt Buckle) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Rope) *Examine Victim's Belt Buckle. (Result: Blue Gel) *Analyze Blue Gel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Rope. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears leather) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Ivywood Confidential: Part 3. Ivywood Confidential: Part 3 *See what Eva wants. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Western Movie. (Prerequisite: Talk to Eva; Clues: Eva's Bag) *Examine Eva's Bag. (Result: Car Keys) *Give her car key back to Eva. (Prerequisite: Car Keys found; Reward: Film Noir Hat) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cryptic Card) *Analyze Cryptic Card. (09:00:00) *Question Brett Nolan about the card. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Card analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Coffee Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Jupiter's Envelope) *Examine Jupiter's Envelope. (Result: Faded Contract) *Examine Faded Contract. (Result: Contract) *Give the contract to Leo Brooks. (Prerequisite: Contract unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is possibly a pun on "Wild Wild West"—a phrase commonly used to refer to the American frontier period of the Western United States in the 19th century. **It could also be a reference to the 1999 American steampunk western action-comedy film Wild Wild West. *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, as with all other cases of Ivywood Hills. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Ivywood Confidential: Part 3". *In the crime scenes "Victim's Home" and "Coffee Table", the gold statuette is most likely a parody of the "Oscar" award trophy due to similarities between the two. *This case is currently unavailable for play on the iOS version of the game. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ivywood Hills